


Beat the Devil

by Adolescentcatlady



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gabe and Rowena get it on, Sabriel - Freeform, Sammy is sad about it, it’s a time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25063921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adolescentcatlady/pseuds/Adolescentcatlady
Summary: This is my interpretation of Season 13 Episode 21, Beat the Devil. Gabe is a girl. Her and Sam are kinda a thing. And Rowena is super hot.
Relationships: Gabriel/Rowena MacLeod, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Gabrielle had never been happier. She had just finished killing all the dicks who sold her to Kentucky Fried Demon for the pits of hell, Asmodeous, and she happily cuddled into the extremely strong and dreamy arms of Sam Winchester. They had always been off and on. Regardless, since agreeing to help them with their little plan to destroy Michael, Sam had been much more accepting of her being back and forgiving of her running out on them in the first place. Gabrielle has always had a soft spot for the young Winchester. He found his way into her heart, and she was pretty sure with those looks he was giving her, she was getting laid tonight. 

“So, Cas is back at the bunker with Rowena, we can go over the plan there and get ready to ice Michael.” Sam said, summing up everything they’ve been talking about during the ride home. 

“You make it sound so easy, Samsquash,” Gabrielle purred, nuzzling into his shoulder slightly, “if this apocalypse version of my brother is worse than my actual brother, he’s gonna whip your ass. Well, not unless I do it first.” She gave him a cheeky wink, while Dean groaned in disgust. 

It was nice to feel him relax under her touch. It meant she still had somewhat of a hold on him. Some things never change. 

The rest of the car ride was uneventful. They pulled into the bunker’s garage, Dean quickly getting out of the car, muttering about how disgusting his travel buddies were. 

Gabrielle took full advantage of finally being alone with Sam though. She got on her tiptoes, hugging him around his neck. A surprised Sam took a second to register what she was doing before hugging her back, holding her close like he wanted to before she left. 

“Thanks for coming back,” he muttered, giving her head a gentle kiss, letting his genuine feelings slip out. 

“Thanks for letting me come back,” she beamed at him, sure he could feel her heart beating against her rib cage. 

Sam cleared his throat before letting her go. “We should catch up with the others, go over the plan.” 

Gabe nodded and followed him through to the library, properly taking in the Bunker. She missed a lot of the details the last time she was here, seeing as the last time she was there she almost died. 

The pair reached the other occupants of the bunker. Gabe recognized Cassie, her forever grumpy younger sister, but she didn’t recognize the woman standing next to her. Her bright red hair cascaded down her back, framing her face perfectly. She had a ball gown on that obviously was chosen with great care and showed off all her best features. Gabe couldn’t tell how old she was just by looking at her, not that she cared. Gabrielle had always accepted the idea of free love and happily followed whatever she desired. Right now, it was leading her straight to the woman that stood in front of her, causing her to forget the man right next to her. 

“Gabe, this is Rowena. Rowena, the archangel Gabrielle,” Sam said, clearing his throat a little to break the trance Gabe seemed to be under. 

“I thought the archangel’s name was Gabriel,” Rowena said, gracing Gabrielle with her beautiful accent. 

“Just an example of the extreme misogynistic tendencies of the early church, babes. It’s good to meet you.” Gabe gave her an accidental flirty smile and a wink. Was it accidental? Who knows. 

“In order to defeat Michael,” Cassie start, her voice in its usual flat tone, “we need some of your grace, Gabrielle.” 

Gabe forced herself to look at Cas while she was talking, still barely listening. “Oh, uh, no can do, kiddo. My grace is still running on empty. I barely have any of the grace you gave me left.” 

“Wait, what?” Dean interjected, the dumb look on his face he made whenever he didn’t get his way. 

“You don’t have any grace?” Sam said more tentatively, the anger hidden in his voice. 

“Nope. At least not a lot. You boys never said you needed my grace for me to help you.” 

“Why the hell else would we need you? You’re not good for anything else!” Dean huffed, running his hands through his hair. 

Concerned flashed on Castiel’s face, Sam picking up on it immediately. 

“I think I have another idea. Come on, Dean. Cas.” Sam led the other two out of the room, whether he actually had another idea or not. His brother’s sanity was worth the lie.


	2. Chapter 2

With the other three gone, this left Gabrielle and the most beautiful woman she had seen this century alone together in the library. 

“So, Rowena,” Gabe started, snapping a lollipop into existence and popping it into her mouth, “How’d you get mixed up with the boys?” 

”Oh, you know, one minute you hate them and the next you’re helping them save the world.” 

Gabrielle chuckled, swirling the lollipop in her mouth, pulling it out with a loud pop. 

“You’re not all looks, then that’s good to know.” 

Rowena let out a short laugh and walked over to her spell book, skimming down the page as a distraction. 

“You know,” Gabe leaned across the table, grinning at her, “I’ve never had Scottish food before. I’ve always wanted to taste it though.” 

Rowena laughed again, still trying to ignore the persistent archangel. 

“I’m a witch, darling. I technically don’t even believe in your kind. I appreciate the effort though.”

“Oh I’m real alright. Real enough to touch. Besides, I was a pagan god at one point. Aren’t witches supposed to worship the gods?” 

“You’re going to be more trouble than you're worth,” Rowena said, not being able to control herself any longer and pulling Gabrielle with her behind a bookshelf, hidden from view. The other three long forgotten. 

After Sam, Dean, and Cas had fully worked out a new plan, Dean had finally calmed down for the time being and they all had a sense of purpose again. 

“We should tell the others the new plan and set it in motion,” Sam said, standing up to lead them back to the library. However, when they got there, Gabrielle and Rowena were nowhere to be seen, but they could definitely be heard. The copious amounts of giggling from behind the bookshelf gave away their location, and the moans between the giggles gave away what exactly they were doing. 

“Uh, guys?” Dean called out, confusion on his face and disgust in his voice. 

Rowena let out a little squeak and Gabrielle’s head shot up. 

“Oh, boys. Boys, you’re back.” Her face was flushed and her hair was everywhere. Rowena popped up soon after, having given herself more time to straighten herself up. Gabrielle’s face was peppered with lipstick stains, a more obvious mark on her neck. She glanced at the three people in front of her, trying to gauge their reaction. 

Dean’s confusion and disgust switched more to mildly impressed once he put two and two together. Castiel continued to convey disgust. But Sam.. Oh, Gabrielle knew she screwed up. 

Sam’s usual sad puppy dog eyes weren’t the ones looking back at her. He was angry. He was angry, and he wasn’t hiding it. His jaw was clenched, his hand forming a fist. Underneath the anger, Gabrielle could see the hurt. Guilt punched her in the stomach, almost making her feel sick. 

“We, uh, have a new plan.” Dean’s jaw still on the floor. He continued, but Gabe couldn’t hear him. All she could see was Sam’s anger slowly taking control of him as he excused himself and walked away from the group. 

Gabe controlled herself long enough to stay in the room while Dean was talking, rushing after Sam  
once he stopped. She didn’t know her way around the bunker so she followed his bright soul like a north star till she reached his room. 

She knocked quietly at the door, “S-sam?” Her voice wasn’t as strong as she wished it was. She didn’t want him to know that she cared, except following him to his room to make sure he was okay wasn’t exactly on brand for that point of view. 

There was silence behind the door for a half second before Sam threw the door open, looking past her at the wall behind her. 

“What?” It was cold, calist. Not the voice of the man she had learned to love, even if her actions didn’t show that. 

“I- I’m sorry,” she said, lamely. She knew it wasn’t going to fix anything, but she didn’t know what else to  
do. She usually ran when she messed up this badly, but she couldn’t run from him. 

Sam laughed. He was angry, hurt, and rightfully upset.   
“You’re sorry?” He sniffed, she hadn't even noticed he’d been crying, “you weren’t sorry three minutes ago. Or even 20 minutes ago. It was only 20 minutes, Gabe..” Sam sighed, more tears escaping his eyes. “You know, I convinced myself you changed. That you weren’t like that anymore. That you actually cared. But then I left you alone for 2 seconds, because I didn’t immediately have sex with you, you found someone else?” His voice getting louder as he spoke. 

“No, no, that’s not- I don’t know what happened..” 

“Yeah, yeah, me neither,” he wiped his eyes roughly. “I love you, you know. I love you but you don’t care. You’re just a whore who doesn’t want to live with the consequences of hurting the people around you. Well, now you don’t. We’re not sure if we’re going to survive a trip to the Apocalypse World. But you don’t have to come. Enjoy the time with Rowena.” Sam pushed past her, his duffle in hand. Leaving Gabrielle speechless in the hallway.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
